A common problem in landscaping is the growth of grass and weeds surrounding the base of a plant or other vertical object. This grass is difficult to mow with a standard lawn mower and must be trimmed by hand. Trimming by hand or by lawn mower does substantial damage to the plant since it is virtually impossible to prevent bumping the plant with the mower.
A common method for preventing the growth of unwanted weeds and grass around the base of a plant is to apply mulch of some sort around the base of the plant. This mulch may be shredded bark, grass clipping, peat moss, etc.
Mulching suffers from the disadvantage that it must be continually replaced, and this requires a substantial amount of maintenance. Furthermore, it is common for the mulch to be moved by wind or rain, or by an animal, thus allowing grass or weeds to grow.
It is also known to place elements made of synthetic material around the base of a plant. U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,992 (Scharf, Jr.) shows a tree protector having two semicircular portions which fit together to surround a plant. This disk includes a spike for allowing water to seep into the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,347 (Barns) shows a disk of artificial grass which is secured to the ground by a large staple. This article does not provide effective means for preventing the growth of weeds or grass and also allowing water to seep into the ground surrounding the plant. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,571,972 and 3,704,004 (Carter, Jr.) show disks which surround plants wherein a central portion of the disk has triangular elements which extend along the trunk of the disk.
Neither of the Carter patents shows an effective means for providing a surface for receiving the wheel of a lawn mower and for allowing water to seep into the ground surrounding the plant.